


I'm never saying goodbye to you

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Regerence to school shooting, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: In which Kurt and Blaine are together during the events of Shooting Star.





	

Silence...

The quiet was worse than the noise; all the panicked screams at least had people behind them. Now they were all alone. 

Not completely alone: the other members of the New Directions were there too, crying and whispering to each other. But alone enough that they could hear footsteps and movement from the abandoned hallways. Just alone enough to feel hopeless. 

Blaine was trying to focus on his breathing, his hazel eyes firmly shut as if he was trying to block out tense atmosphere. 

A light touch on his shoulder jerked him back into the choir room. Slowly Blaine opened his eyes and looked into the familiar but tear stained blue ones. 

"Come here." Kurt requested, opening his arm. Blaine curled into his boyfriends arms, feeling a little safer. 

"Kurt..." He started, but stopped. 

"It'll be okay." Kurt whispered comfortingly. Blaine nodded, closing his eyes again. It was easier to trick himself into feeling safe when they were so close. Kurt had always felt safe to him. 

"I don't know if it will." Blaine whispered back. He unwound his arms from his legs and took Kurt's free hand, sliding their fingers tightly together. Blaine kissed Kurt's hand, still keeping an iron-grip on his boyfriend as if Kurt was his life line. 

"Don't say that." Kurt said in reply. "We're going to get out of here and have a future together and get married in any state we want." 

Blaine smiled despite everything going on. "Not Ohio." He joked, Kurt laughed but it didn't sound right. 

"Not a chance." Kurt promised. He tightened the arm that protected his boyfriend despite their closeness. Clearly he agreed with Blaine that they needed each other. (They always had needed each other. From day one. Even if they didn't know it yet.)

They sat curled up together as the silence returned, only not as deafening. Whispered conversations they couldn't make out filled the background. 

"Blaine..." Kurt began, causing caring honey eyes to look at him, "I'm scared."

"Yeah, me too." Blaine whispered. Then for lack of anything else to say to ease their mutual fear, he whispered: "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt said back. "So don't say it again when you sound so hopeless." 

"Why?"

Kurt broke their iron gripped hands to wipe his eyes. "Because it sounds like goodbye. And I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine nodded but remained silent. He was afraid if he spoke then he'd say something that would break Kurt's heart. He was scared he might tell him it could be their last chance to say anything to each other. 

"Never." Kurt repeated, he retook Blaine's hand; he was shaking. 

The silence returned. Blaine hated this kind of the silence. The suffocating kind when they weren't saying anything. The kind when the silence swallowed every word they weren't saying. 

Everyone froze as echoing footsteps got louder. Someone was coming towards the choir room. 

There was a loud knock on the door that echoed like thunder throughout the room. 

Everyone was on edge, the grip on Blaine's hand was so tight it was starting to hurt, but he was grateful for it. 

"Is anyone in there?" An unfamiliar voice called. "It's safe to come out."

Relief washed though the room like a wave, Blaine loosened their interlocked hands, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"We're safe." Blaine repeated, as if he could barely believe it. "We're safe. We're safe. We're safe!"

Kurt shot a fond smile at Blaine. "I know. Can we get out of here. Please?"

"Let's. I want to get out of here." Blaine agreed. He pulled Kurt up, following the rest of the New Directions out of the choir room. 

Their footsteps echoed throughout the dark halls. 

Blaine kept his grip on Kurt. He was safe and so was the love of his life, and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a different style but I like it? When I wrote fanfic I tend to write in a different way to when I'm writing something original so this was a mix of both styles.


End file.
